The invention relates to a microsurgical biopsy forceps, with provision for axially introducing a cleaning liquid into it.
Microsurgical Forceps are used as biopsy forceps to remove intracorporeal tissue samples. These reusable forceps, more economical than disposable forceps, can be flushed with a preferably liquid cleaning agent to clean them. The cleaning agent is conducted into the handle part under pressure, flushing the shape of the forceps from the proximal end to the distal end.
It is known that a fluid inlet connection, for example a so-called Luer-Lock connection, can be provided on the handle of a forceps radially perpendicular to the forceps longitudinal axis, for supplying cleaning agent see, for example, Maslanka U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,751.
This connection, however, makes the forceps instrument costly to manufacture and may interfere with the handling and manipulation of the forceps by the user and may impede the viewing of the relevant part of the patient by the user.
Objects of the invention are to provide a microsurgical forceps which is simple in construction and which permits reliable cleaning without impeding manipulation or viewing by the user.